<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dias incríveis by Makitasama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006503">Dias incríveis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama'>Makitasama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Drama, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makitasama/pseuds/Makitasama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca imaginei que em poucos dias era possível ter uma paixão tão ardente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cameroon/Netherlands (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dias incríveis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mais um dia normal como um cidadão de Camarões, é uma imposição insuportável daquele francês chato, mas eu não tenho muito como me defender se sou um país jovem e sem muita voz em meio a tantos europeus. E hoje não vai ser diferente comaquele holandês ganancioso, tenho certeza que ele vai ficar do lado do sem noção.</p>
<p>Não consigo não ficar incomodado com esses ai, sinto apenas raiva por tudo que fizeram com o meu povo e o povo dos outros irmãos africanos.</p>
<p>— O que houve? Noto estar bem chateado com alguma coisa, isso não é normal vindo de você. E eu posso perguntar por qual motivo o França tá no seu território? Sério, ele não precisava ficar aqui.</p>
<p>— É isso que houve! Olha esse colonizador no meu território! Eu sou independente! Não aguento mais ser vigiado o dia todo, todo dia, a todo momento. Por favor, tente fazer com que isso acabe para que a minha população viva feliz.</p>
<p>O olhar dele ficou totalmente envolvido em um sentimento parecido com o meu, no entanto era o ódio. De certa forma eu odeio europeus, só que agora não tenho outra escapatória senão tentar usar um deles para sair dessa situação nojenta.</p>
<p>Eu só queria voltar a ser uma nação como as outras, com tudo em mãos e com as etnias se dando bem. Não aceito terem tirado isso de mim, não só de mim como dos meus outros parentes que passaram até por processos piores durante a divisão da África.</p>
<p>Por que eu preciso me manter desse jeito? Se eu uso as minhas roupas tradicionais sou mal visto por todos e isso me machuca muito. Eu amo usar meu turbante estampado com formas geométricas simbolizando minha natureza e o chapéu também colorido, o Toghu, lógico que posso usar outras roupas das outras partes, no entanto amo essa no momento.</p>
<p>— Você, França, saia daqui ou eu não terei piedade com seu corpo, ficará de cama por vários dias.</p>
<p>— Pode vim, ele ainda é minha colônia.</p>
<p>— Repete e eu vou agora mesmo acabar com você. — disse já com os punhos fechados e os olhos quase saindo fogo de tanto sentimento negativo borbulhando, parecia ficar bem feia a situação para quem eu mais odeio.</p>
<p>— Então vem. — Não acredito que ele falou isso sem pensar duas vezes, é mesmo um europeu como todos os outros.</p>
<p>Os dois ficaram cara a cara, os quatro punhos fechados, além de os dentes estarem rangendo muito. Não demorou nada para os camaroneses aparecerem por curiosidade, afinal, quem não faria isso? E eu espero mesmo que ele se ferre muito.</p>
<p>Em poucos segundos vi o sangue do francês cair no chão, sem contar em alguns dentes também fora da boca. Como se não fosse suficiente recebeu também o joelho do Holanda bem no seu nariz. Era algo absurdo e não havia tempo para se defender, pois a cada segundo recebia um hematoma novo.</p>
<p>— Vá embora logo, se pode vim tão rápido, pode voltar rápido também. Não me importo com você, ainda mais com você tendo atitudes medievais com nações que precisam de uma melhora. Ajude países pequenos e atrapalhe quem merece. — Todos ficaram sem palavras ao verem tamanha reação do holandês para nos proteger.</p>
<p>— Espera, por qual motivo você veio aqui? Não faz muito sentido você ter vindo do nada e ainda por cima me ajudado. O que quer de mim?</p>
<p>— Desculpe-me, eu não me expliquei quando cheguei por conta do ocorrido. Eu queria saber como estava, porque não foi na última reunião mundial, nem mesmo se pronunciou sobre o caso entre Arábia Saudita, Brunei, Taiwan e Ilhas Marshall. Normalmente não sou muito de me importar, mas foi algo bem estranho para todo mundo e me deram essa função. Inclusive amei a roupa, achei bem bonita mesmo.</p>
<p>— Entendi, obrigado. E eu estou bem sim, é que andei muito atarefado por conta daquele lá, porém vou ficar mais ativo de novo pode ter certeza. Obrigado, é raro ver europeus elogiando meus trajes tradicionais.</p>
<p> É só um elogio normal, certo? Se sim, por qual motivo eu fiquei com vergonha? Isso não faz o menor sentido. Se bem que eu ouço poucas vezes um elogio desses, deve ser por isso que não estou acostumado com isso. Qual é a do meu coração ter acelerado? Eu em.</p>
<p>Não deveria pensar nisso, é a hora de comemorar nossa independência de verdade com as nossas comidas. Se ele ousar falar um “a” da minha culinária vai ser expulso daqui sem ter direito ao perdão.</p>
<p>Pode falar mal de mim, contudo se fala mal do que eu como é capaz de eu fazer algo irracional, muito irracional por sinal.</p>
<p>Pedi pratos para dois e me deu fome só de olhar, a montagem era perfeita, o cheiro também, é algo só meu e dos cidadãos daqui. Um belo Ndolé com peixe, além de Cus-cus de milho com molho de peixe.</p>
<p>— É bem diferente da comida que eu estou acostumado, porém irei comer com muita felicidade. Tem algum jeito de comer sem que eu pareça totalmente um estrangeiro? E mais, eu vou ter que pagar algo?</p>
<p>— Só come do jeito que quiser, afinal, você ajudou a gente. E claro que não, é um agradecimento do nosso povo, se não fosse por você ele continuaria aqui por bem mais tempo.</p>
<p>É a primeira vez que o vejo no mínimo envergonhado, é algo bem diferente vindo dele e isso me deixa bem animado. De um lado eu ficando sem jeito por ter ouvido um elogio, de outro o Holanda com o mesmo sentimento em pouco tempo.</p>
<p>Não sei bem como estamos avançando tão rápido, até porque para mim ele era só um ganancioso sem coração, mesmo que a sua irmã não tem uma opinião tão diferente. E agora eu tenho algum tipo de consideração por ele, só um pouco.</p>
<p>— É bem gostoso, como vocês fazem isso? Se é que podem revelar o segredo.</p>
<p>— Não vou revelar nada não, mas obrigado pelo elogio. Você me parece ser diferente dos outros, só que isso não tem tanto sentido para mim ainda, como pode ser europeu e legal?</p>
<p>Ele ficou sem reação por um tempo, também é difícil ouvir isso de um estranho ou pelo menos de alguém que conhece pouco. Meu problema com os países do mesmo continente não vai passar tão cedo, é aquilo, não posso achar de boas todos por conhecer um.</p>
<p>Se eu pudesse refazer a história eu com certeza o faria, pois para mim é a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Não sei como alguém consegue ter tanta maldade a ponto de ver seres humanos como meros animais de zoológicos e por isso mesmo amaria impedir tudo isso.</p>
<p>— Eu sei bem que meus vizinhos fizeram coisas horríveis, até pelo fato da mentalidade da época ser problemática na Europa, mas eu juro que quero ser diferente. Por favor, dê-me a chance de mostrar um lado diferente meu, se é que deseja isso.</p>
<p>— Você sabe que não vai ser instantâneo, eu não vou conseguir te perdoar ainda que você tenha salvo meu povo. Pensarei no seu caso, no entanto jamais espere algo rápido, é como perdoar quem cometeu atos horríveis contra si.</p>
<p>— Entendo bem isso, mas já fico feliz por ter me chamado de legal, é uma palavra com significado bom. Você poderia muito bem ter usado qualquer outra palavra e eu entenderia isso, é normal me ver como um monstro, como um sem noção. Só espero que eu possa mudar a sua visão.</p>
<p>Não sei bem como eu me sinto em relação a isso, contudo é bem diferente do que sinto pelo França e pode caminhar a algo bom, tudo vai depender de como ele vai se comportar comigo nesse tempo.</p>
<p>— Você tem alguma roupa melhor para esse clima? Estou com muito calor, muito mesmo. E claro, desde que eu não precise pagar nada por isso, até por eu ter alugado um hotel e isso sai caro.</p>
<p>— Não sei se tenho no seu tamanho, mas posso pedir para meus costureiros que façam uma. Use-a com cuidado e só leve a roupa se desejar voltar para cá. Inclusive, quantos dias ficará?</p>
<p>— Uma semana, é o tempo que eu achei mais barato e podendo aproveitar bastante.</p>
<p>Veremos o que irá acontecer nesses sete dias, e posso afirmar que todas as horas fazem a diferença quando se trata de mostrar quem é. Inclusive vou fazer questão de morar com ele para conhecê-lo ainda melhor, pois já ouvi que é a melhor forma de conhecer alguém.</p>
<p>Fui com ele para ajudar na questão da vestimenta ou ele teria sérios problemas ficando por aqui nessa semana. Em vários países da África é de suma importância focar na roupa, é ela que ajuda a gente a sobreviver no calor e no frio da noite, se não fosse assim seria bem mais difícil.</p>
<p>Não entendo como ele achou que ficaria aqui por tanto tempo sem ter planejado direito, é muito estranho alguém aparecer sem nem pesquisar o básico do nosso clima. A cultura é pouco pesquisada por europeus, mas o clima deveria ser no mínimo obrigatório.</p>
<p>— Ficou bem bonito em você, e fique tranquilo que no começo se sentirá diferente ou até mesmo estranho, só que não demorará muito para se acostumar. Da próxima vez faça questão de saber o básico sobre mim antes de viajar.</p>
<p>— Fui irresponsável nesse ponto, peço perdão. E obrigado, gosto de pessoas como você que me ajudam a economizar, quero depois mandar foto para Bélgica ver como estou.</p>
<p>— Se quiser tirar foto agora, é um bom momento.</p>
<p>Nós ficamos em uma posição diferente e colocamos o celular para tirar a foto sem precisarmos apertar. Em alguns segundos enviamos a foto para a sua irmã e ela ficou bem animada com tudo isso, deve ser a próxima a aparecer no meu território.</p>
<p>Queria muito saber se ela também se arrepende dos seus atos ou se é só mais uma na multidão, entretanto jamais saberei enquanto ela não me contar pessoalmente. Só sei que ele tem tudo para virar uma pessoa boa, espero conseguir em uma semana.</p>
<p>Fiquei sem entender o motivo de o meu coração ter acelerado em uma mera foto, deve ter sido por eu quase não ter esse costume, desde quando se cria sentimentos amorosos em menos de um dia? Só coisa de filme.</p>
<p>Difícil alguém cair na falácia da ficção de que pode ter um amor rápido, é necessário conexão, é um sentimento que se molda e não que acontece na velocidade da luz. Por isso mesmo sei que nesses dias o máximo que ocorrerá será uma paixão.</p>
<p>— Quais são os locais que você mais ama? Se puder me mostrar ficarei agradecido. Não sei se realmente está com muita vontade, mesmo assim quem sabe não é um bom momento para eu descobrir mais sobre você e sobre a sua vivência?</p>
<p>— Posso mostrar sim, eu adoro isso. Sou sim bem chato com os turistas, mas nem por isso deixo eles de fora dos meus pontos turísticos.</p>
<p>— Obrigado. — Ele nem hesitou, nem perguntou se ia custar algo, será que estou mesmo com o Holanda ou é alguém se passando por ele? Fica a questão.</p>
<p>Nós fomos para vários locais, foi algo belo, e claro que para a janta foram pratos diferentes para combinar com o clima alterado da noite. Seria bem ruim lançar o mesmo cardápio em uma temperatura bem mais baixa que o início e meio do dia.</p>
<p>Antes de irmos dormir tive que perguntar mais uma vez o motivo dele ter vindo ao meu país, visto que cada vez menos me parece ter sido apenas por questões de preocupação.</p>
<p>— Fale a verdade somente a verdade.</p>
<p>— Eu assumo que fiquei curioso, queria saber como você vivia, como era a sua vida. Mas também tem o fator da preocupação, assim como se o Brasil ficasse sem aparecer nas notícias pela vergonha alheia do governo eu também iria lá. Por favor, entenda que eu sou um país estranho, só que nem por isso eu deixaria de visitar um colega para saber o que está acontecendo.</p>
<p>Não soube como responder a fala, então acabei dormindo e sonhando com tudo isso, agora eu entendo quem precisa ver coisas fofas antes de cair no sono. Só sei que eu acordei e o vi me observando, deixando-me bem desconfortável.</p>
<p>Levantei como se nada tivesse acontecido e não demorou muito para ele me abraçar sem pedir permissão. É claro que há culturas em que há o abraço bem presente, como a do Brasil, todavia não é legal chegar em alguém do nada e abraçar.</p>
<p>— O que houve? E por que me abraçou do nada?!</p>
<p>— Perdão, acabei fazendo sem pensar. Isso é mesmo ruim ou posso continuar? — Fiquei sem qualquer tipo de reação, deixando-o continuar com o ato no meu corpo, o meu maior problema é ouvir as minhas batidas do coração acelerando cada vez mais apenas por algo desse tipo.</p>
<p>Que tipo de pessoa vai e fica desse jeito por um abraço?! Eu estou ficando cada vez mais irracional com ele aqui. O importante é nada acontecer de errado nesses dias, não quero fazer nada que possa me trazer arrependimentos.</p>
<p>Enfim, após um bom tempo abraçado pude voltar ao normal e ter meu dia começado de vez. Não vou aceitar isso sendo vida real, apenas como um sonho e nada além de um sonho.</p>
<p>— Ficarei aqui esperando, não quero sair do quarto sem sua presença para evitar qualquer tipo de vergonha. É estranho um europeu e ainda por cima branco, ficar em um país igual ao seu e sozinho.</p>
<p>— Faz sentido. Mas não fique me olhando no banheiro, já basta ter feito coisas sem a minha permissão.</p>
<p>Continuei meu caminho e fiz tudo que era necessário. Quando terminei notei algo estranho nele, contudo deixei de lado por não parecer algo tão importante naquele momento.</p>
<p>Nós fomos tomar nosso café da manhã, tudo enquanto nos encaravam por eu estar acompanhado de um holandês em pleno país africano que também foi vítima da colonização.</p>
<p>Precisei várias vezes explicar a situação, até por termos feito uma roupa tradicional no seu tamanho. Foi um baita estresse, e isso acontece quando uma situação fora do comum sai do sonho, ou pesadelo, e vira realidade.</p>
<p>— Que dia, espero que nossa tarde seja menos difícil, só assim para compensar tudo que passamos nessas poucas horas. Se quiser, posso te mostrar meu ponto favorito, um local que poucas pessoas puderam entrar sem a minha permissão. — Seus olhos brilharam ao se sentir alguém importante na minha vida e nas minhas terras, ele é mesmo o Holanda?</p>
<p>— Eu adoraria, afinal, se está me dando essa oportunidade única devo aproveitá-la. É algo raro alguém me deixar fazer algo sem nem me conhecer direito, deve ser por isso que minhas pupilas dilataram tão facilmente.</p>
<p>Não deveria ter feito isso, no entanto me perece ser algo proveitoso até a noite, quando voltaremos ao hotel antes que faça muito frio a ponto de preferirmos correr antes de acontecer algo conosco.</p>
<p>Respirei bem fundo, chamei meu transporte pessoal e fomos até lá. Se ele não perceber a importância do meu lugar preferido é capaz de ser expulso do meu país.</p>
<p>— Obrigado, depois te contato na hora da volta. O de sempre.</p>
<p>— Obrigado também. — Assim que fomos deixados a sós, fiquei meio inseguro, até passar um tempo e nem parecer que eu tive algum problema no começo.</p>
<p>Talvez o fato de que ele esteja realmente se esforçando para não cometer nenhum deslize seja crucial para a minha maneira de agir. Mesmo assim é difícil ser natural com quem sempre parece estar bravo por nenhum motivo, só não é pior que o sueco.</p>
<p>Falam que existem muitas pessoas com expressões que dão medo, e que por dentro são muito dóceis. Será esse o caso? Afinal, eu ainda fico meio assim por conta do abraço, é como se ele tivesse ido muito além do necessário.</p>
<p>Resolvemos sentar e aproveitar a natureza, já que tudo está fadado a acabar, é melhor usufruir enquanto há tempo. É uma pena pensar como nós destruímos tudo em tão pouco tempo vivendo nesse lindo planeta, na nossa querida Terra.</p>
<p>— Por que está assim? Não é seu ponto favorito, então por qual motivo estaria tão incomodado?</p>
<p>— É incomodo ver como fizemos pouco caso dos nossos recursos. Já vi essa paisagem bem mais alegre, não só quando criança, mas também antes de virar mais um na escravidão. Provavelmente as próximas gerações não vejam mais sequer um por cento do que eu vejo hoje.</p>
<p>— Entendo como deve se sentir. Será que um dia nós melhoraremos a ponto de pararmos de fazer pouco caso do nosso planeta? Talvez sim, talvez não, quem sabe.</p>
<p>— Espero que sim. — Não deveria ter me aberto tanto a um estranho, não duvido que usará a minha fragilidade para acabar com a minha paz. Logo vai me beijar, transará comigo e nem me dará chance de ir contra seus atos.</p>
<p>— Tem algum problema se a gente se beijar agora? Eu queria fazer um dia especial e para mim o beijo é algo especial. Se não quiser eu vou entender, pois não quero te forçar a nada, então fique a vontade para reagir como quiser.</p>
<p>Não sei como eu devo responder, se eu disser que quero posso me arrepender igual várias vezes. Se eu disser que não quero, posso me arrepender por não ter feito.</p>
<p>— Não sei. Eu realmente não sei o que eu quero. Desculpe-me por isso. — Fui abraçado de novo e percebi que as minhas lágrimas começaram a escorrer, deixando-me ainda mais vulnerável do que antes.</p>
<p>— Eu fiz algo? Se sim me desculpe. Sei que sou um país bem fechado, digo, não tanto quanto o Suécia, mas acabo sendo bem mal interpretado na maioria das vezes pela minha cara fechada. Enfim, o que quer fazer?</p>
<p>— De novo com perguntas difíceis? Eu não sei mesmo o que eu quero fazer. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu te trouxe aqui para apreciar a beleza que um dia deixará de existir, eu também me sinto bem estranho de ficar nessa paisagem.</p>
<p>Não sei mais o que fazer, é como se a minha cabeça estivesse uma bagunça total e fosse bem difícil arrumar os pilares para tudo voltar ao normal. É sim meu lugar favorito, mesmo assim não me sinto tão bem quanto deveria.</p>
<p>Queria tanto ter as mesmas sensações de antes, porque quando criança eu adorava sumir para ficar aqui. Na minha adolescência fiquei muito tempo por essas bandas, era meu refúgio em meio a tanta desordem. E agora sendo adulto parece que não é mais a mesma coisa.</p>
<p>O belo azul da água, as belas flores de um tom de cor entre rosa e vermelho, as nossas belas cerejeiras africanas, além da grama bem verde. É tudo que uma pessoa precisa, certo? Ou pelo menos eu achava que era assim.</p>
<p>Será meu problema com ele e não com meu refúgio? Não sei bem o que pensar. Só quero voltar a sorrir aqui, a ficar maravilhado com essas cores tão harmônicas.</p>
<p>— Perdão por ter vindo sem avisar, por ter te abraçado do nada hoje e por ter perguntado se queria ser beijado por mim. Eu deveria ter pensado melhor antes de jogar tudo para fora, prometo não fazer de novo nada disso enquanto não for sua vontade.</p>
<p>— De certa forma eu me sinto sozinho, é difícil quando ninguém lembra da sua existência e quando lembram, é na verdade uma pegadinha do seu colonizador. Se eu pudesse ter alguém para ficar comigo sem ser aquele lá seria muito bom.</p>
<p>— Eu entendo. Claro que meu caso é diferente, pois eu não faço tanta questão e vivo de cara fechada para toda e qualquer situação, no entanto é um tanto chato ser amado só de maneira fraternal. Se quiser posso ficar até mais que uma semana, apenas verei se tenho algum compromisso importante.</p>
<p>Desde quando eu disse que quero ter um branco morando comigo? É muito estranho, nem sei como encararia meus irmãos depois disso, seria visto como o mais errado da família.</p>
<p>De certa forma eu preciso de uma companhia, só que logo de um europeu? Fica feio para o meu lado. A não ser que ele seguisse determinadas regras, só assim para eu poder aceitá-lo na minha vida.</p>
<p>— É o seguinte, você até pode ficar comigo por mais que sete dias, desde que — citei várias regras e ele tem que fazer tudo nos mínimos detalhes ou eu vou reprovar qualquer escorregão.</p>
<p>— Entendido. Pode contar com a presença holandesa, eu farei o possível para não deslizar em momento algum. Isso, claro, se eu tiver a opção de ficar por mais tempo. — Pelo menos isso. Agora preciso achar um jeito de arrumar a minha mente, senão terei sérios problemas nos dias seguintes.</p>
<p>— Se você ousar ir contra qualquer uma das regras pode ter certeza que não terá mais Holanda para contar história. E eu queria tentar algumas coisas, mas só se você também quiser.</p>
<p>Levei-o até a minha casa e o coloquei na minha cama, tentando parecer bem ativo, só que não demorou muito para a minha mascara cair e de cara ele sentir que eu estava com muita vergonha de fazer isso.</p>
<p>Mesmo assim tentou deixar tudo acontecer para ver qual seria o desfecho da minha tentativa. Quando fui tentar beijar seus lábios travei bem forte, sem contar no meu coração acelerado na velocidade máxima.</p>
<p>— Você realmente não está pronto para isso. Se quiser começar de passo em passo a gente pode, contudo está se forçando demais e não é bom para um iniciante.</p>
<p>— Eu queria muito ir contra a sua fala, todavia você é o lado da razão da vez. O melhor é começarmos com abraços, depois selinhos, beijos, para quem sabe algo mais íntimo.</p>
<p>Ele empurrou a minha cabeça no seu peitoral e ficou fazendo carinho. É, talvez eu consiga me apaixonar em uma semana ou em mais dias, dependendo de como ficar a agenda dele.</p>
<p>Ficamos naquela posição por um longo tempo e percebemos ser bem tarde para continuarmos ali juntos, pelo menos fora do hotel, nisso decidimos ir ao seu quarto pago.</p>
<p>Precisaríamos jantar também, no entanto minha fome não estava muito grande para isso então preferi ficar sem a refeição a comer mais do que meu corpo pedia.</p>
<p>— Você necessita comer. Não fica ai pensando em coisas estranhas, porque fazer todas as refeições é muito importante para funcionar direito. Para de reclamar e vai logo junto comigo jantar, depois pode reclamar o quanto quiser.</p>
<p>— Eu aceito dessa vez, mas só dessa vez. — Fomos juntos de novo e notamos olhares bem feios para a nossa interação.</p>
<p>— Se quiser podemos voltar e lá você será protegido, quer?</p>
<p>— Aceito. Eu mesmo pago a parte que você não ficou no hotel, pode ficar tranquilo. — Marcamos um voo até a Holanda e ele fez questão de pagar as nossas passagens.</p>
<p>Com tudo pronto decidimos ir ao país holandês, assim teríamos nossos direitos garantidos sem medo. Claro que em todo país tem preconceito, só que viver em um que ainda é tudo ilegal fica bem complicado.</p>
<p>Decidimos deixar as malas prontas de imediato, então quando terminarmos a nossa janta arrumaremos tudo. Iremos primeiro para a minha casa e depois para o hotel, onde dormiremos para eu poder pagar tudo que for necessário.</p>
<p>— Obrigado. E eu deveria ter avisado antes sobre isso, ainda que meu continente seja um mau exemplo para assuntos desse tipo.</p>
<p>— Tudo bem, é normal tudo isso acontecer, pois culturas diferentes reagem de maneiras diferentes a cada assunto. O meu país já é visto como um dos mais liberais do mundo, tanto que é cobiçado por vários outros moradores de vários outros países.</p>
<p>— É sua fama. Quero um dia ter essa fama também, mas sei que vai demorar até ser algo legal no meu território.</p>
<p>Fizemos tudo às pressas e como era de se esperar, claro que não demorou muito para ele pedir para que eu pagasse a comida. Eu não me importo com isso, já que agora estamos como um casal e não tem problema uma hora cada um pagar.</p>
<p>Até estava estranhando o comportamento dele, desde quando um mão de vaca desses é capaz de abrir a mão? Achei que isso não existia, se bem que ninguém vai acreditar em mim quando eu puder contar.</p>
<p>Consigo até imaginar o diálogo entre os dois irmãos, vai ser bem engraçado e com certeza ela vai ficar espantada por ele ter arranjado uma paixão em menos de três dias.</p>
<p>— A verdade é que eu fico te observando desde as nossas reuniões mundiais, desculpe-me por fazer isso e nunca ter dito antes. — Nunca na minha vida eu imaginei que veria ele totalmente corado, é uma oportunidade única.</p>
<p>— Tudo bem, é normal a gente ficar paquerando os outros durante as reuniões, ou você acha que não acontece a mesma coisa entre outros países? Só mesmo sendo muito inocente para acreditar que tudo é amizade.</p>
<p>— Pior que acontece e muito, afinal, mais irresponsável que nós, só nós mesmos. — Comecei a rir, porque é a mais pura verdade, enfim, terminamos nosso trabalho e resolvemos fazer algo novo, uma conchinha.</p>
<p>Como sou menor que ele resolvemos que eu seria a concha menor e ele a concha maior. Assim ninguém sofre e no máximo um problema que vai ser o fato de que ele acorda ereto.</p>
<p>Quando acordamos fomos ao aeroporto e voamos até Holanda, e haja assunto e sono, foi um voo bem simples e eu nem reparei que o tempo tinha passado tão rápido.</p>
<p>E o terceiro dia começou, se era para ser apenas uma semana pelo visto não será. Por mais que eu ame o meu país, sei que temos muito a melhorar e vendo como funciona em outros locais vai ser mais fácil.</p>
<p>— Irmão! Eu já estava com saudades! Fico feliz que tenha vindo junto, espero que vocês dois sejam felizes. — Ela também é linda, pelo visto ser europeu te torna lindo só por nascer aqui.</p>
<p>— Foram apenas dois dias e nem foram inteiros. E a gente nem sabe como vai terminar, então pode ser que sejamos só amigos e está tudo bem.</p>
<p>Fiquei com muita vergonha com ela falando tudo isso na nossa frente, incrível como ele nem tem reação, queria ser desse jeito também. Enfim, após um bom tempo conversando pude comer alguma coisa que sustenta, pois foi osso aguentar a comida de avião, fico bem enjoado.</p>
<p>Nós fomos para a casa dele, uma vez que a Bélgica queria muito fazer algo para o que ela chama de novo casal. Foram várias baguetes e sopas, chega ficamos maravilhados com o tamanho da refeição de boas-vindas.</p>
<p>— Espero que gostem! Se quiserem posso preparar ainda mais se ainda continuarem com fome, claro!</p>
<p>— Irmã, é impossível alguém continuar com fome com tudo isso de comida, entenda. Mas obrigado, é raro eu preparar comida em casa do mesmo jeito e gosto que você.</p>
<p>Não sei ainda como devo reagir a tudo isso, só sei que é bem diferente do meu almoço e mesmo assim parece bem gostoso. E no final das contas comemos muito mesmo, parecíamos até o América de tantas calorias ingeridas.</p>
<p>Aproveitei para conhecer seu país também, afinal, ele fez a mesma coisa quando ficou no meu. Vai ser muito incrível, espero ter momentos tão bons quanto eu tive em Camarões.</p>
<p>Será que o Holanda também tem um refúgio? Estou bem curioso quanto a isso.</p>
<p>— Não são um casal, sei, sei. Olha isso, estão quase de mãos dadas, comem juntos, ficam se olhando, dormem juntos, viajam juntos e quase se beijaram. Desde quando isso é coisa de amizade? E ainda mais com você já tendo muito interesse nele, e você não pode negar isso irmão.</p>
<p>— Foram apenas dois dias, é impossível a gente já ser um casal, entenda isso logo. E está deixando ele sem jeito, coitado.</p>
<p>— Estou bem, é comum em determinadas culturas e isso não me incomoda. Eu só não sei interagir com os outros mesmo, não é coisa envolvendo ela.</p>
<p>— Viu! Viu! Daqui a pouco vou ser madrinha de casamento, vou até procurar o vestido que vou comprar.</p>
<p>De fato só mesmo ela e eu para fazermos o holandês corar, devemos ser os melhores nisso. Acho que melhor do que isso só se a gente conseguisse o mesmo feito com o sueco.</p>
<p>— Espera ai um pouco, desde quando você me olha? Desde quando tem essa atração?</p>
<p>— Faz um tempo imenso que ele está assim, você nunca notou, porque ele sabe esquivar bem, mas nossa era cada olhar. Tinha dias que parecia até que ele ia ficar com corações nos olhos.</p>
<p>Ela realmente está bem empenhada em ajudar com o nosso desenvolvimento, capaz dela arranjar uma igreja, um confeiteiro, uma banda, a decoração, tudo. E não duvido que a gente tenha um quarto cheio de brinquedos sexuais e camisinhas.</p>
<p>Será bem engraçado, veremos como isso vai desenrolar. Com certeza se eu tivesse ainda no meu país o rumo seria bem diferente, agora sei que estou seguro com quem eu possivelmente tenho uma paixão.</p>
<p>Pensando bem, de tanto ela falar dos olhares eu comecei a lembrar de alguns, visto que em vários momentos eu fiquei incomodado com alguém me olhando só não sabia o que era ou quem era. E de certa forma eu sentia uma aura diferente, será que era isso?</p>
<p>Queria muito uma gravação das reuniões para ver como acontecia, pena que ninguém é tão maluco a ponto de fazer isso ou ao menos acho que não.</p>
<p>— Querem aparecer lá em casa? Tenho um sofá esperando vocês.</p>
<p>Ou ela lê pensamentos, ou eu estou deixando cada vez mais na lata cada sentimento, que estranho.</p>
<p>— Não! Não vai mostrar isso! É vergonhoso demais!</p>
<p>— A questão não é se você quer, é se ele quer. E você quer?</p>
<p>— Quero. — Senti que o Holanda ia desmaiar só de imaginar a cena, mas é comum ficar assim quando seus irmãos fazem isso para acabar com a sua integridade.</p>
<p>Além das várias horas de avião, agora estamos chegando ao nosso próximo ponto. Eu estou bem curioso para saber como ele ficava me vendo ou como ele reagia ao meu jeito de ser.</p>
<p>Adoraria falar que meus irmãos jamais fariam isso, no entanto seria uma mentira das grandes, se bem que eu seria o empolgado da família e é normal.</p>
<p>Em um continente tão cheio de países é difícil não ter várias pessoas com a mesma personalidade, muito menos várias pessoas com personalidades diferentes. Por isso mesmo eu me incomodo tanto quando falam da África como uma só.</p>
<p>— Chegamos! Venha ver conosco os vídeos, ou pelo menos comigo, já que ele provavelmente vai correr bem longe da sala.</p>
<p>— Preciso sanar a minha curiosidade, não aguento mais ficar igual um gato. — Nós nos sentamos e ela rodou todos os vídeos possíveis. Deixando-me bem surpreso por manter tantas coisas dele, principalmente tantas provas sobre seus sentimentos.</p>
<p>— Bélgica! Como conseguiu gravar tudo isso sem te pegarem? Se fosse qualquer outro país teriam dado uma bronca na hora e até poderiam ter te expulsado da conferência.</p>
<p>— Eu tenho meus contatos, sem contar que todo mundo queria saber o desfecho dessa história. — Ele corou de um jeito tão diferente, deve ter sido estranho ouvir tais palavras, ainda mais vindo de pessoas tão rígidas com tudo.</p>
<p>Depois dessa nunca mais duvido do que ele sente, vou acreditar, afinal, se tem vídeo tem história. Feito tudo o que fizemos decidimos dormir um pouco, pois foi um dia bem cheio de tarefas e viagens.</p>
<p>Quando acordei comecei a me sentir bem fora de mim, como se eu estivesse diferente de antes, não só pela vida adulta. Talvez seja saudade da minha terra, mas pode ser qualquer outra coisa.</p>
<p>— O que houve? Vejo que está acordado, mas nem mesmo quis sair da cama, fomos nós?</p>
<p>— Não sei o que aconteceu apenas me sinto estranho e isso me deixa bem tenso. Desculpe-me por passar mal sempre que estou ao seu lado, queria poder me divertir, contudo nem isso eu consigo.</p>
<p>Sem dizer qualquer palavra me abraçou bem forte e eu pude notar algo bem quente no meu ombro, até eu entender o que de fato era aquilo. Não sabia que era possível uma pessoa como ele chorar.</p>
<p>— Por que está chorando? — Continuávamos no silêncio, ou no que era possível naquele cenário.</p>
<p>— Perdoe-me, jamais foi a intenção. Acho que acabei entrando muito no clima ao tentar te ajudar. O medo apareceu em mim ao imaginar que você me odiaria por olhá-lo durante tanto tempo nas reuniões, logo eu, alguém que deveria seguir sempre a ordem.</p>
<p>— Tudo bem, eu nunca te odiaria e não falo isso por ter batido naquele lá, mas sim por ter sido muito divertido ficar com você até agora e com ela também. Não sei se é amor, se é paixão, se é só uma paquera, e isso eu descubro ao longo da nossa jornada. Lembra de quando você me perguntou se podia me beijar? Eu quero tentar.</p>
<p>Seus olhos brilharam muito e no começo ficou com muita vergonha de realizar o ato, mesmo assim quis continuar com tudo isso. Eu mesmo tenho medo, porque é raro eu realizar atos assim, só que eu preciso mudar meus ares de vez em quando.</p>
<p>De maneira bem gentil segurou meu queixo com suas mãos, fechou seus olhos, fechei os meus e nossos lábios se juntaram de um jeito bem leve. Meu coração parecia sair da minha boca de tanto que acelerou, todavia era algo bom, diferente do que eu estava acostumado.</p>
<p>Quando nossas bocas deixaram de se tocar fiquei ofegante e sem saber o que fazer. Jamais tinha recebido um beijo desses, ainda mais de alguém distante. Parecia mesmo um beijo apaixonado.</p>
<p>As pupilas dele estavam bem dilatadas, além de estar com o rosto bem avermelhado. É de fato algo fora do cotidiano dos dois, porém precisamos de dias assim.</p>
<p>— Foi bom? Tinha um tempo que eu não beijava, acho que a minha última vez foi há uns meses.</p>
<p>— Foi sim. Eu também não tenho esse costume, diferente do Brasil que é famoso por beijar todos. Só sei que eu quero mais, quero mais um desses.</p>
<p>Mais uma vez realizou tudo de forma gentil e foi tão incrível quanto a primeira vez. Além do meu coração ter acelerado tanto quanto.</p>
<p>— Obrigado. Eu realmente gostei muito disso.</p>
<p>— É notável, já que seus olhos estão brilhando, seu rosto corado. Se bem que eu devo estar igual. Acho incrível ela não estar acordada, perdeu um ótimo material.</p>
<p>Nós rimos e decidimos tomar um chá para acalmar as batidas aceleradas. É de fato uma paixão rápida, ou será que eu já sentia algo por ele também? Vou ter que pesquisar mais a fundo para saber a resposta.</p>
<p>Se bem que ela deve saber, tem tanta coisa que é impossível não ter algo meu. Capaz de ter de todo mundo.</p>
<p>— Quer seus vídeos? Já te vi muito corado quando ficava perto dele. Deve ter ficado apavorado no começo e com razão, mas por qual motivo ficaria assim agora?</p>
<p>— Você tem razão. Eu não tenho mais desculpa para ignorar meus sentimentos reprimidos. E como eu imaginava, tem mesmo algo meu, será que tem dos meus irmãos?</p>
<p>— Tenho e se quiser está na mão. — Isso deixou Holanda ainda mais afobado, afinal, não é normal ter tudo de todos, mas ela é uma pessoa diferente do que estamos acostumados.</p>
<p>Foi ótimo poder rir deles e até mesmo usar isso contra nas próximas discussões. Espero que isso sirva como um belo estopim para vencer mais batalhas entre nós.</p>
<p>Brincadeiras a parte, até queria tentar continuar o que comecei naquele dia, só tenho medo de falhar de novo, e de qualquer forma, é difícil ter privacidade na casa dela.</p>
<p>Fui bem próximo do ouvido dele para pedir isso e nós resolvemos voltar, claro que não será logo de cara, mesmo assim eu pretendo ir bem longe dessa vez.</p>
<p>— Contem-me depois como foi! Quero muito saber e tem que ser nos mínimos detalhes viu.</p>
<p>— Falaremos sim. — Nos despedimos e fomos a mais uma jornada, pelo menos agora é a última.</p>
<p>Ficamos de mãos dadas até o último segundo, inclusive entramos na sua casa também com as mãos juntas. Quando pisamos lá fomos direto para a cama, isso após trancarmos a porta.</p>
<p>— Pronto, agora é só eu e você. Se quiser desistir no meio do caminho fique a vontade e se decidir virar a parte de baixo eu também vou aceitar.</p>
<p>— Ok. — Totalmente sem jeito comecei a retirar as roupas do holandês, deixando-o com o corpo indefeso. Depois que terminei, fiz o mesmo ato comigo, também me tornando indefeso.</p>
<p>Para iniciar comecei selando seus lábios com os meus usando também a minha língua. Ao terminar chupei seus lindos mamilos mais rosados, ainda que eles já estivessem duros apenas com o beijo.</p>
<p>— Pode falar se estiver indo muito forte ou se quiser mais forte. Como é a minha primeira vez quero fazer tudo direito para te dar prazer. — Só de ouvir isso quase ficou com o pênis ereto, devo ter ido bem fundo dessa vez para isso acontecer.</p>
<p>— Melhor começar com coisas mais simples, ok? — Seu sorriso me causou ainda mais vergonha, entretanto continuei com meus lábios na sua área sensível.</p>
<p>Aos poucos conseguimos nos soltar e eu pude ouvir seus lindos gemidos, nem parece a mesma pessoa que estava falando comigo até poucos segundos atrás.</p>
<p>— Posso chupar seu pênis também?</p>
<p>— Sim, vá em frente. — Mal conseguiu falar com tantos gemidos interrompendo a frase, ainda bem que entendi tudo e fui até seu órgão, colocando-o em minha boca.</p>
<p>Com bastante saliva comecei a descer e subir, além de lamber a glande para dar o máximo de prazer possível. Enquanto realizava o oral, massageava os testículos e de vez em quando alternava entre a parte mais sensível do pênis e os testículos.</p>
<p>Conseguia ouvir cada vez mais alto os sons de prazer, animando-me para continuar esses atos com seu corpo.</p>
<p>— Camarões, eu vou gozar! — Após dizer a frase empurrou a minha cabeça e me fez engolir seu sêmen. — Perdão! Eu não queria te forçar a isso, mas foi mais forte que eu.</p>
<p>— Tudo bem, estava gostoso. Enfim, a gente vai chegar na parte da penetração ou paramos por aqui?</p>
<p>— Prefiro só os dedos mesmo, quem sabe outro dia? — Peguei o lubrificante e coloquei lentamente um dedo no seu ânus, em um movimento de entre e tira.</p>
<p>Depois de vários movimentos iguais resolvi colocar mais um, lubrificando ainda mais a região. Conforme sua melodia ficava mais intensa, meus dedos entravam e saiam com ainda mais velocidade e força.</p>
<p>— Camarões! Assim eu não vou aguentar! Só que você também precisa sentir prazer, não vale só eu sentir tudo. — Foi quando ele me colocou embaixo, fazendo com que eu ficasse a parte passiva do ato sexual.</p>
<p>Primeiro mordeu minha orelha, depois abaixou até o pescoço e o beijou várias vezes. Foi quando usou seus lábios nos meus mamilos ao mesmo tempo em que masturbava meu órgão.</p>
<p>Como nunca fiz algo assim foi difícil gemer tanto quanto meu parceiro, mesmo assim me esforcei para que ele soubesse do meu prazer.</p>
<p>— Holanda! — Antes que eu pudesse voltar a ter um pensamento racional comecei a ter sua língua em meu pênis, passando por toda a área até chegar aos meus testículos.</p>
<p>Não demorou quase nada e eu já havia gozado dentro da sua boca igual fez comigo.</p>
<p>— Perdão — disse muito ofegante.</p>
<p>— Também estava muito gostoso, Camarões. — Fiquei extremamente envergonhado. — Quer também sentir como é ter seu ânus estimulado? Se sim, pegarei agora o lubrificante.</p>
<p>— Quero sim, sei que me dará prazer.</p>
<p>— Qualquer coisa é só me falar, eu paro em qualquer momento. — Já com seu dedo bem lubrificado colocou em devagar, isso enquanto chupava meu mamilo.</p>
<p>Era uma sensação esquisita, mas eu gostei daquilo. Muitos falam que dói, só que até agora não senti dor, se bem que não senti prazer igual ele.</p>
<p>Aos poucos fui entendendo o que ele gemia, até conseguir gemer também.</p>
<p>— Quer mais um?</p>
<p>— Quero sim. — Minha voz já não era mais a mesma, pois o prazer havia me domado.</p>
<p>Os dois dedos eram ainda melhores, meus pensamentos mal se formavam.</p>
<p>— Holanda! — Foi muito bom, agora eu entendo o motivo de eu tentar aquele dia.</p>
<p>Quando terminamos fomos tomar um banho, mesmo não sendo algo tão comum na sua cultura. É sempre bom tomar banho depois do sexo.</p>
<p>Terminado o banho recebemos uma ligação da Bélgica e tivemos que contar pedacinho por pecadinho, afinal, ela sabe bem de tudo e jamais deixaria qualquer coisa faltar na nossa história.</p>
<p>Que dias maravilhosos, espero que os outros dias continuem iguais.</p>
<p>— Assumam logo que se amam! Vai! Já está mais do que na hora!</p>
<p>— Amor acho que é uma palavra muito forte, mas com certeza é uma paixão bem ardente. Quem sabe não vira um amor ao longo desses dias?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>